


How She Liked It Best

by theagonyofblank



Category: Blade: The Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-19
Updated: 2008-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theagonyofblank/pseuds/theagonyofblank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, Chase didn't have any illusions about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How She Liked It Best

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "Your Love Is a Lie." Written for sassyotp for International Day of Femslash '08.

Krista looked very different in bed.

Chase was used to seeing her defiant, refusing, angry.

But when she was asleep, she looked almost peaceful.

It almost made Chase forget how she refused to live the life of a vampire, refused to drink until she absolutely had to.

It was frustrating, yet so very Krista.

That was what she lo- _liked_ about her.

Of course, Chase didn’t have any illusions about this.

Over the past few weeks, she had developed a sort of affection for Krista, but she knew better than to think that this meant anything to the other woman.

When it came down to it, she was sure that Krista would kill her if she had to.

When it came down to it, she was sure that she wouldn’t be able to kill Krista.

In a way, it was almost sad, but Chase had been through enough relationships to know that she didn’t want another one.

The arrangement they had now worked perfectly.

No strings attached; that was how Chase liked it best.

Closing her eyes, Chase tried to force herself to sleep.

It was all for the best.


End file.
